Chapter 290
The Night Our Feelings Intersect is the 290th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As Doranbolt exposes Jellal's true identity to the Rune Knights, Yajima steps in and covers for the Mage, while Kagura and Millianna also see Jellal's face, angering them. As Fairy Tail relaxes in a bar after their successful third day at the Games, anticipations for what will occur during the fourth day slowly build all around Crocus. Summary Doranbolt continues his confrontation with Jellal Fernandes, who is disguised as Mystogan. Jellal tries to walk away by claiming that he is in a hurry, but Doranbolt says that he can't let him do that because Mystogan is "no longer in this world." He then pulls off Jellal's cap and everyone is shocked to see that it is the criminal Mage. Before any action can be taken however, Yajima walks up and casually greets Jellal, calling him "Mystogan-kun." Yajima then explains to Lahar and Doranbolt that Mystogan was unfortunately born with the same face as Jellal because he's from Edolas, stating that the Fairy Tail Mage covers his face to avoid people thinking they are the same person. Concurrently, Kagura Mikazuchi and her teammates are walking through the Domus Flau when Kagura notices Jellal and becomes physically sick, much to the shock of her teammates. When her teammates look around asking for help, Millianna also sees Jellal and tries to go over to him, but Kagura halts her by stating she is fine and quickly leads her guildmates away from the scene. As they walk away, both Millianna and Kagura question what Jellal is doing as a part of Fairy Tail. As Yajima rectifies the situation, Lahar apologizes and Jellal leaves. As he is leaving, he telepathically thanks Yajima and Yajima tells him to get lost before he causes Makarov any trouble. Jellal replies that he will as soon as the tournament is over. Meanwhile, Lahar, not fooled by Yajima's words, whispers to Doranbolt that the Jellal they have just seen is the real deal and that Yajima was just trying to save him. As Jellal navigates through the crowd looking for the evil presence he felt earlier, he is unable to find it. Elsewhere, in a park somewhere within Crocus, Laxus asks Makarov what Lumen Histoire is, conveying Ivan's earlier words that it is Fairy Tail's darkness. At that moment, Mavis interrupts and says that it's not Fairy Tail's darkness, but the light of Fairy Tail. Makarov tells the first master that she shouldn't continue to talk about it, since it can only be discussed by those who will and had been Fairy Tail Masters, and Mavis replies that she knows. She then asks Laxus to understand and Laxus replies that he won't pursue the subject further. Makarov then asks Mavis where Ivan could have possibly gotten information on Lumen Histoire, and Mavis tells him that it was most likely from Precht. She then blames herself for this confidential leak, something Makarov denies is her fault. To Laxus and Makarov's shock, she begins to cry as she thinks she made poor judgement in her choice of the second guild master. Makarov tries to persuade Laxus to comfort her, but he refuses. Elsewhere, at Bar Sun, almost all of Fairy Tail's Mages have gathered and are having a party. Meanwhile, Elfman, who is still hospitalized, wakes up because he sneezes. He sees that Evergreen is sleeping beside him and that she has watched over him while he was unconscious. Upon noticing this, he says "woman." Back at Bar Sun, Natsu and several others have started "barrel surfing", a game that involves putting a board across several barrels and surfing on them across the room. Meanwhile, in Crocus Gardens, Lector comes out of his room and asks Sting, who is standing on his balcony, why he isn't asleep. Sting replies that he has the strange feeling he is going to be fighting Natsu during the fourth day of the Games, and states that he can't sleep because he's been waiting for the moment for seven years. Elsewhere, Yukino Agria dressed in some sort of uniform, asks to have a word with Arcadios. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Terepashī}} * Spells used *None Abilities used *None Navigation